Twist of Fate
by sakurakasai
Summary: This is my first inukik fic. it is a AU oneshot. Fate has a strange way of conspiring against people. For two particular teens, it completely tears them apart. Destiny comes first and they won't be able to fight it.


A/N: this is my first InuKik fic. it is an AU oneshot that has nothing to do with the series. hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned as she heard her name. To her surprise, she saw not a villager as she expected, but instead Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kikyo said calmly as Inuyasha sprinted to her. "How are you?"

Inuyasha looked pissed. But Kikyo saw past that. She knew that by looking into his honey colored eyes she could see the emotions that stirred deeper inside him.

"What the hell, Kikyo!" he yelled, but his eyes showed that he was confused and frustrated as well as angry.

"What is the matter?" Kikyo asked calmly still but with a bit of concern inher voice this time.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha hissed dangerously before his voice rose again. "You!" he yelled, "You're the matter! It's all your damn fault!"

Kikyo raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Care to tell me what I have done wrong?"

"I don't know what you did, but I know it's your fault!" Inuyasha said loudly. Then his tone softened and he lowered his gaze to the ground. "It just has to be you," he said quietly, "I don't know what else it could be."

Kikyo didn't know what to say. She was still confused. She turned to Inuyasha and let her emotionless mask fall. "Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly, "please tell me what's wrong."

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo's face before turning his eyes back to the ground. He took a deep breath and began, "I don't know. It's like you're always in my thoughts and you never go away. I get this feeling, but I've never felt it before, so I can't place it."

Then before Kikyo could say anything, Inuyasha sped off using his demon speed to put as much space between him and Kikyo as possible.

Kikyo stared at the spot where Inuyasha had been moments before. She smiled to herself as she thought over what he had said. She herself had been feeling that way too lately. Whenever she was with Inuyasha she felt at ease and carefree. Almost like she could live a normal life without having to worry about protecting the Shikon no Tama. When she thought about him she felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach kind of like butterflies fluttering around. She smiled a bit wider as she realized the obvious that Inuyasha had yet to see. It was so simple, and by what he had told her, it sounded like he felt the same way. She was in love with Inuyasha.

* * *

"Dammit," Inuyasha muttered to himself. In his anger he punched a nearby tree. He felt so frustrated. "What the hell is wrong with me!" he yelled to no one in particular. Silence was the only answer he received. He sat down and put his arms in his haori. He slowly began to calm down as his confusion began to ebb away and realization settled in its place. His conclusion shocked him, but he knew it was the truth. "I'm in love with Kikyo," he whispered to himself.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha ran to the field where he met Kikyo the previous. This was the place he could always find her. When he got there, he scanned the area, but found no Kikyo. Next he went to the village and tried to sniff out her scent. It was there, but it wasn't fresh, which meant that Kikyo wasn't there anymore.

Inuyasha ran to the hut that smelled like Kikyo and barged into it. Inside, he came face to face with a little girl.

"Wench," he ordered, "where is Kikyo."

The girl seemed to be intimidated be the hanyou that stood in front of her but she held strong. "What business do you have with my sister?" she asked.

"How the hell does that concern you?" Inuyasha retorted. "It's none of your damn business, so just tell me where she is!"

"I can't," the little girl said quietly.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha said starting to get frustrated.

"Kikyo forbade me to tell anyone. She said that under any circumstance, I am to tell no one where she is and what she is doing."

Inuyasha glared at the young girl and opened his mouth to demand to be told where Kikyo was, when the girl continued.

"I was told to tell only one person, but only after enough time had passed. I don't know who or where he is, but perhaps you know him? His name is Inuyasha."

"Girl, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaede," the girl answered slightly taken aback by the question.

"Well _Kaede_, I am Inuyasha, so are you going to tell me where she is now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kaede gasped but sensed he was telling the truth. She said, "Kikyo told me to give you a message."

"Well, what the hell is it!" Inuyasha said loudly. He was wasting time here. He needed to find Kikyo now.

"She said, '_Tell Inuyasha that it is too late. I've already made up my mind and he can't change my fate. I'm sorry it has to be this way. Please know that I love you Kaede.'_ I know that I shouldn't tell you this, but can you bring my sister back. I don't want to lose her," Kaede said as she started crying.

Inuyasha nodded to her.

"She went to the old shrine outside the next village. She said that by making a sacrifice there, the world would be rid of evil and would also prevent it from coming back."

Inuyasha ran to the shrine as Kaede's plea rang through his head. _'Please save her Inuyasha. My sister said that only someone pure and powerful could make that sacrifice. She took the jewel with her and told me that she was sorry and that there was no other way. She's going to be the sacrifice.'_ At the last thought Inuyasha ran faster than he ever had in his life. His mother had told him when he was younger that when you were protecting someone you loved, you became the strongest you could possibly be.

When he reached the shrine, he saw that it had been set up already and Kikyo was just beginning the ritual.

"Kikyo! Stop! Please! There has to be another way!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

Kikyo's concentration broke as Inuyasha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as the faint white glow around her began to recede.

"Kikyo! What were you thinking!" Inuyasha yelled with worry and anger.

At this, Kikyo's eyes flew open. "Inuyasha! Now I have to start the ceremony over again. Why are you here?"

"Why are you sacrificing yourself! There has to be another way!" Inuyasha contradicted. He stopped a few feet away from her.

"Kikyo, I don't want you to do this. I won't let you sacrifice yourself. Kikyo, I love you." Inuyasha stared at her with determination in his eyes. Kikyo knew that once he was determined, there was nothing that could stop him.

Kikyo let a small smile play on her lips. She loved Inuyasha with all her being, that's why she didn't tell him about her choice. She knew that it would hurt him, so she limited his knowledge. "Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly as she looked into his golden eyes, "I love you too." With that said, she walked up to him and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

Kikyo looked at him with sad eyes. Then she turned and started walking away. Inuyasha smelt her tears and saw the drops of water on the ground behind her.

"Kikyo," he said as he started towards her to comfort her.

"Please, Inuyasha, don't come any closer," Kikyo said trying to keep her voice steady.

Oddly enough, Inuyasha listened to her and stopped in his tracks. He stood helplessly as he watched the woman he loved cry without any comfort.

Just as he was about to move when he could take it no longer, he heard her speak.

"Inuyasha," she whispered so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear her. "I'm sorry."

Before he could register what she had said, Kikyo picked up her bow, strung an arrow, and shot it at him. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by a sacred arrow.

"K-Kikyo. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to pull the arrow out, but found that he could not.

Kikyo gave Inuyasha a sad smile. "Why?" was all she asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked looking concerned. "Kikyo?"

"why did you have to come?" Kikyo asked somewhat desperately. Now tears were making their way to Kikyo's eyes, but she held them back. "Because you came, you made it so much harder to go through with this. Why couldn't you wait a little bit longer?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, at a loss for words.

Kikyo walked back to the place where she had started the ritual. Before started again, she looked up at Inuyasha and said, "I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I didn't say anything to you. I tried to keep you away from my heart as well as the jewel, but that didn't work. I tried to detach myself from love. I knew that I could never have a chance at lasting love, for this is my fate. I won't even be reincarnated."

At this, Inuyasha interrupted her. "What! Why not?"

"Because my spirit will be patrolling the earth to keep it safe from evil. Never again determined to return to a body," Kikyo's voice was beginning to fade. "Inuyasha, you need to move on and be happy. For even if you die, your spirit would not be with mine, it is not pure enough. Remember me, but move on, then you and I both will be happy. I really am sorry. Aishiteru."

Kikyo was done talking and ready to begin. She closed her eyes and began chanting. Her miko energy flowed through her, creating a pale blue glow around her.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled while struggling to get free, but to no avail. The arrow held him fast to the tree.

The aura around Kikyo began to slowly change color. Now it was a pale pink color as it absorbed the jewel. Then, the color changed yet again. This time the color was a pure white.

Kikyo opened her eyes and gave a watery smile to Inuyasha. "It is complete," she said quietly. "In a matter of minutes my soul will leave me. Once that happens you will fall asleep and not wake until 50 years has past." A lone tear made its way down Kikyo's cheek as she collapsed from the effort of standing while her strength left her.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said just as loudly enough for Kikyo to hear him. He saw her smile before her body relaxed into death. And just like that Kikyo was gone.

Inuyasha felt a warm breeze pass over him as the spell began to take effect. It began to rain, but Inuyasha barely noticed the soothing warmth that it provided. He sniffed the air and smiled slightly to himself. It did not smell like rain but instead of tears and jasmine.

'Mmm, smells like Kikyo," he thought. "Kikyo, are you crying?" Inuyasha whispered. "Don't cry, it'll be okay, we both lost."

Inuyasha didn't struggle against the spell anymore. Instead he let it overpower him. With one last whisper of, "I wish I could go to the same place you are," Inuyasha drifted into a deep sleep. He could no longer feel the pain of loss or love, just the numbness surrounding his mind.

* * *

A/N: i hope this was sad enough. i tried to make it sad, but it didn't reall work. please read and review! also review my other stories, especially Never Meant to Be. ja ne! 


End file.
